<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an abundance of green by torkz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015071">an abundance of green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz'>torkz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, i dunno how to tag this yall tell me in the comments lol, is this fluff?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A self indulgent and plotless fic in which Caduceus realizes he's in love with Fjord</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay &amp; Beauregard Lionett, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, just a hint of widojest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an abundance of green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let me only preface this by saying that canon is for the birds and this happens during some ambiguous time after the essek betrayal, in an alternate universe where the Mighty Nein takes a break. </p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re at the Xhorhaus at Caduceus’s own insistence. He told everyone he wanted to check on the tree and their makeshift temple, and Caduceus never asks for anything so the Mighty Nein is packing up before he’s finished the question. It almost makes him feel a little guilty, considering he really just wants to get his hands on Caleb and Essek. They need a good pot of tea and a solid talking to. Realistically, he thinks he could have just said that but Caleb is skittish about matters of the heart, especially when he didn’t initiate them on his own.</p><p>Beau knows though. She corners him before they leave, out of earshot of most everyone. “Duce. This about Essek?”</p><p>He laughs a little to himself, an airy thing. “Kind of. I would like to check on him, I'm hoping he’ll come see us. Or let us see him.”</p><p>“I don’t trust him.”</p><p>“You probably shouldn’t,” Caduceus grins.</p><p>“How is it possible that I know that you mean that but I still feel a little guilty?” she says, a little sheepish as Caduceus laughs. “How can you trust him so easily?”</p><p>“I have faith that you guys will ask the right questions. If he doesn’t care for us, or have our best interests at heart, I’m very confident the more suspicious of us will be on top of it. But I trust Mr. Caleb, and he didn't condemn him,” Caduceus says with a shrug. “Neither will I.”</p><p>Beau just looks at him for a moment before sniffing harshly and blowing out a loud breath. “Fucking fine. I won’t tear him a new one but don’t think I didn’t notice that you gave me permission to pull every possible piece of information out of him.”</p><p>“Of course,” Caduceus says, trying hard not to smile. “I know who you are, Ms. Beau, and I expect you to be yourself.”</p><p>Beau blushes, for some reason, and clears her throat. “Right. Thanks, Duce.”</p><p>He gives a mock, half salute that he’s seen her give to their captain, and it makes her laugh before she strolls off. It doesn’t take them much longer before they’re off, Caleb finishing off the teleportation circle with a dramatic flourish that makes Jester giggle, the whole point of it, Caduceus is sure.</p><p> </p><p>The familiar trek to the Xhorhaus seems to take no time at all, the tree he’s grown so fond of twinkling with a soft light the closer they get, a beacon, of sorts, welcoming them home. He’s a little surprised by how much he loves their place here; he’s not like the rest of the Nein, he already has a place that he considers home, so the new one was not so significant for him as for the others. In fact, it took him a while to even accept the place as theirs and not expect some ulterior motives to come to light. The feelings were unfamiliar territory for him at the time, suspicion and a lack of appreciation for a gift so grand, and the planting of the tree was a way for him to apologize and make peace in the space. It definitely seemed to work, judging by the happy flutter in his heart at the sound of their door chimes.</p><p>Everyone goes to their respective rooms to store their things, chatting genially before they go their separate ways.</p><p>Everyone other than Fjord. </p><p>He does a loop around the common room, getting familiar again with his steps before he centers himself in the room, inhaling, and mumbling something under his breath with the exhale. The gentle reverb that follows confirms what Caduceus assumed he would do; the blade glows blue and Fjord glows with it, his See Invisibility spell activated.</p><p>The bunch in his muscles draw his attention first as he holds the greatsword aloft, inhaling again and opening his eyes on the exhale, their blue glow matching the runes on his blade. They highlight the depth of his cheekbones and strength of his jaw, his already handsome features softly accentuated. Fjord starts to walk the room with a more keen gaze, his steps strong and sure in a way Caduceus has only noticed since he accepted their Mother’s grace. He decides to turn tail and head up the stairs before Fjord has a chance to ask questions about his lingering that he isn’t prepared to answer.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of dirt greets him as he ascends the stairs and he takes a deep breath, entering the roof with a grin. Everything is as he left it, the twinkling lights painting the room a soft yellow with their glow. Every bit of life to be seen seems to reach toward him as he enters and he greets them brightly, apologizing for being gone so long and asking each that he passes how they’re getting along.</p><p>A breeze warms him a little while later and it carries a friendly warning as it leaves him, explained when he hears the footsteps of someone approaching.</p><p>Too large to be Veth or Jester, too loud to be Beau or Yasha, too heavy to be Caleb, leaving only—</p><p>Fjord knocks gently twice before he lifts the hatch.</p><p>“Hey, Ducey,” he says with a smile. “Can I come up?”</p><p>“You know you’re always welcome, Mr. Fjord.”</p><p>Caduceus turns to greet him happily and sees some of the plants turn towards Fjord in his peripheral; he chuckles a bit at Fjord’s look of awe that he catches at a glance and shuffles over to grab the kettle and start a pot of tea. He turns back to ask Fjord if he wants any and stops, blinking slowly.</p><p>Fjord is saying something but Caduceus is barely paying attention, distracted as he is by the fitted, soft linen Fjord is adorned in. It’s not as though he’s never seen him in underclothes before, they’ve shared a space too many times for that to be the case, but those clothes all bore the wear and tear of the life the half-orc led, and politeness ensured Caduceus never let his eyes linger too long, for obvious and other reasons.</p><p>Never before had Caduceus seen Fjord looking so dressed down, so comfortable, cozy, <em> safe. </em>It filled him up inside, butterflies with wings stronger than any he’d encountered in Melora’s fields fighting for purchase in his belly. He wanted to touch him: his face to memorize the laugh lines there, his chest to feel the steady beat of his heart, his back to guard it and ensure no one ever catches him unaware again.</p><p>He wanted to protect him. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to keep looking and never say anything else ever again.</p><p>And that’s. Well, it’s <em> weird. </em></p><p>Caduceus Clay, infatuated? Enamored? With one of his own party? How could it have happened without his notice?</p><p>“Uh, Caduceus?” Fjord calls, and he sounds closer than before.</p><p>Caduceus blinks slowly and looks down at his concerned friend now standing close enough to touch, and he takes advantage, grabbing him around the elbow, his dark green skin and black claws clashing prettily with Caduceus’s pale sleeves and light grey fur.</p><p>“Alright?” Fjord asks, sounding a little more concerned this time.</p><p>Caduceus blinks at him and clears his throat around a little white lie. “Yes, sorry. Sometimes I fall deep into my conversations with the Wildmother. Um, tea?”</p><p>Fjord looks closely at him before nodding and releasing him, and Caduceus takes the first chance to hide his face, cheeks blushing with his new revelation as he walks over to the little fire pit he’d dug out just for the kettle. He can hear Fjord walking closer, slowly, probably taking in the roof like he does every time he’s here, even though he’s seen it many times over. It’s endearing, and those butterflies from before seem to have made themselves at home in his belly, fluttering madly. He takes a couple deep breaths that don’t help at all and curses his luck.</p><p>“Man, I never get tired of that,” Fjord says, having finally made his way over and sitting down close by.</p><p>Caduceus looks at his smile and thinks, <em> yeah, me either. </em> </p><p>“It never really gets old.” He says instead. “Is that what you came up for? Not that I ever mind, just curious.”</p><p>“Oh, no, I wanted to thank you actually.” Fjord says. He’s looking at Caduceus with such earnest sincerity that Caduceus’s heart swoops in his chest. “I’m loath to admit it but I think I needed a break and I know I would never have bothered to ask, even once I figured out I needed it.</p><p>I know you don’t do it on purpose, but just having you around makes everything easier. And I feel like we don’t tell you that enough, or tell you thank you often enough. So, thank you.”</p><p>Fjord squeezes his hand, smiling softly at him, his lips finally used to the tusks that are growing in so proud and strong. Caduceus grips him back and hopes that the answering squeeze and tears in his eyes are enough to express his gratitude.</p><p>“And also. I’m not around all the time obviously, so forgive me if I’m wrong, but you’ve never really talked about, you know, anything, really. You’ve gone through some pretty fucked shit like the rest of us and you deserve the care you keep trying to give everyone else. So, if you ever need to talk to anyone,” Fjord says softly, cupping one of Caduceus’s hands in both of his and smiling a self-deprecating grin. “I’m here. I’m a mess, but I’m a good listener.”</p><p>“Okay,” Caduceus says, around the lump in his throat. “Thank you, Mr. Fjord.”</p><p>“Okay,” Fjord says back, cheeky grin turning into a relieved smile. “Thank <em> you </em>, Mr. Clay.”</p><p>Caduceus nods and looks at him for longer than strictly necessary, and it doesn't escape his notice that Fjord lets him, stealing in some glances of his own. Caduceus’s heart swoops again and he finds himself wishing he could ask Melora for a bit of guidance, knowing her answer would be vague and leave him feeling more confused than ever. The frustration barely has time to take hold before he feels a warm breeze like fingers caressing his cheek and Fjord must soon follow, if his gentle chuckle is anything to go by.</p><p>He feels selfish for his frustration, fleeting as it was.</p><p>He looks at Fjord, and he <em> wants. </em></p><p>He takes a deep breath.</p><p>He makes tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first foray into this fandom pls be nice to me 🥺 i wanted to write about my wildmother boys bc their love is so romantic and soft to me, and i wanted Duce falling for Fjord bc he's super charming with all that earnestness and i don't think caduceus is immune lmao i hope i did them justice</p><p>the title is a twist on a lyric from a hozier song but i cant remember which one lmao edit: I REMEMBERED. It's fucking Wasteland, Baby! which is kind of disgustingly fjorduceus I'm galaxy brained</p><p>"And the stench of the sea, and the absence of green, are the death of all things that are seen and unseen" OK GRAVE CLERIC OK CAPTAIN OK ME!!!</p><p>anyway i hope y'all liked it!!! if you wanna visit me, im on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/oluranurse">tumblr</a> come join me in big blue hell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>